Easy But Not Cheap
by AliasCWN
Summary: The Rat Patrol has a run-in with a German column


**Easy But Not Cheap**

By: Alias CWN

Mark Hitchcock wiggled in the sand trying to get comfortable. The ropes on his wrists and ankles made it more difficult than would normally be the case. The throbbing wounds in his thigh and arms didn't help much either. All things considered though, he hadn't fared too badly. Headquarters had sent them into what turned out to be a German trap. If he hadn't just happened to spot one of the krauts moving and yelled the alarm it could have been much worse. At least the others had saved the jeeps and gotten away before the Germans could close their net completely.

Now, of course, he was a prisoner. Luckily the German commander had decided to keep him alive instead of letting the other officers shoot him. Hitch figured the commander had visions of capturing the others when they came to his rescue. After all, his capture had been fairly easy for them. He'd been unarmed and too far away from the jeeps to make it back before the mortar team had started targeting them. Troy and the others had been forced to get the jeeps away or risk losing them. Without their transportation it would have been simple for the German's to capture them all. There was nowhere for a man on foot to run. Which was probably why they weren't watching him too closely.

The German soldiers who had been left behind had watched their column chase the two jeeps until they were out of sight. The sounds of gunfire eventually faded into the distance. Apparently they thought the end result was already decided because they hadn't bothered to put any guards out to keep watch. Instead they had busied themselves caring for their wounded and loading their dead into a truck left for that purpose.

Only one officer had been left behind, but, as it turned out, he was one of those who favored a firing squad over the taking of prisoners. Hitch had caught him staring at him several times over the course of the previous forty minutes or so. Now, with the clean up completed and the wounded made as comfortable as possible, the officer was headed his way.

Hitch watched as the German lieutenant bore down on him. He couldn't help but think that the man appeared to be very determined. Cold eyes studied him, reminding him of a cat contemplating a mouse dinner. Hitch tried to keep a straight face as he realized how appropriate the similarities were considering that he was a 'rat'.

The German must have noticed the amusement in his expression because his eyes flashed with anger. Lashing out with his foot, he kicked Hitch hard in the thigh.

Hitch gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in pain. The officer spat a string of german at him that he didn't understand. The kick was followed by several more, each one more painful than the last. Hitch moaned slightly and tumbled slowly onto his side. The throbbing in his injured leg was the only thing that mattered. He totally ignored the words shouted at him. He didn't speak any german so none of it made sense anyway.

Realizing that Hitch was close to losing consciousness, the lieutenant turned and stalked away.

Hitch closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing the pain back. The Germans might have decided that the 'rat patrol' was finished, but Hitch knew they were foolish to count on it. He knew the others too well to just give up on them. If, but more likely when, they got clear, they would come back for him. He focused on taking deep breaths and staying conscious but it was a losing battle.

Sam Troy guided the other jeep in their flight across the desert. Alone in the jeep, he concentrated on distracting the German soldiers or tossing grenades into their midst. Each time they came after him, Tully and Moffitt would flash past from behind and create havoc with the heavy caliber machine gun. Slowly and carefully they led the Geman column away from the site of the trap. They had to stay close enough that the Germans didn't give up but far enough ahead that they could avoid the German fire. It was a dangerous game they played.

The game was hazardous for the Germans too. Although they outnumbered the Americans, the little jeeps were much quicker than the lumbering halftracks. They darted among the column where the Germans had to be careful not to hit their own people. Not having that handicap, the allied soldiers fired at will. The column was taking heavy damage and the 'desert rats' they chased seemed immune to their fire.

With less than half of the original column still mobile, Sam signaled to break off the attack. The two little jeeps put on a burst of speed and soon left the struggling German vehicles behind.

Once clear they slowed their speed and traveled side by side.

"Did you see what happened to Hitch?" Troy called across to the other jeep.

Tully glanced over and shook his head. His ever present matchstick was clenched tightly between his teeth, a sure sign he was under stress.

Troy slowed a little more so he was even with Moffitt who still manned his gun..

"He was hit Troy. Leg wound I think, I saw him fall just after he threw his knife at the soldier aiming the mortar. I caught a glimpse of him rolling down the side of the wadi before I got too busy to keep track of him."

Troy hadn't been able to watch Hitch at all. Getting the jeeps clear had been their number one priority. But now he was worried about his driver. Stepping harder on the gas petal, the three men headed back to the site of the trap. They had to rescue Hitch before the battered column could get back. Troy hoped that the Germans hadn't left any radios behind to receive a warning.

Hitch awoke to the sun beating down on his face. He didn't know how long he had been out but the German column had yet to return. Careful, so his movements would not be noticed, he studied the activity around him. The German soldiers had settled to wait on their column. Resting scattered about in what shade they could find. Occasionally one glanced his way but none approached him, content to leave him alone. He strained against the ropes on his wrists, hoping to loosen them a bit. The pulling only made the knots tighter, so he quit struggling and lay back to rest. He felt a slight vibration so he pressed his ear to the sand like Moffitt had taught him. Sure enough, he could hear something approaching. Listening closely, he thought he caught the faint sound of a jeep engine.

Sam Troy studied the wadi from a distance with binoculars. He couldn't detect any sentries watching the desert. After consulting with Moffitt, it was decided he would go in on foot and look around. If all was clear, he would signal the others to bring a jeep at top speed. A lightning strike was their best chance to save Hitch.

Stumbling in the loose sand, Troy fell forward, rifle ready. He wiggled closer to look down into the wadi where they had last seen Hitch. Keeping a cautious eye out for a sentry, he inched forward until he had a good view. The Germans were scattered around the area at random. He spotted Hitch easily. As he watched he saw his driver twist his body slightly to get more comfortable. He sighed with relief to realize that the young soldier was conscious. Troy worked his way back from the edge.

Turning toward where he had left Tully and Moffitt, Troy used hand signals to tell them what needed to be done. He watched the jeep burst into the view headed for the wadi. Crawling back to the edge he positioned himself to cover Hitch until the others could reach him and pull off a rescue.

As the jeep leapt over the top of the wadi the heavy machine gun began spraying lead. The Germans heard it coming moments before it appeared but the sound echoed and they didn't know where to aim their guns. Moffitt threw lead at anyone who attempted to return fire.

Tully saw Hitch as soon as they cleared the top of the wadi. Keeping the jeep headed straight down the steep incline, he fought the wheel as they hit the bottom. Aiming for a small group of soldiers standing to make a fight, they scattered before the speeding vehicle. After a quick pass to even the odds he headed for Hitch.

Sam Troy, in the meantime, concentrated on anyone who aimed a weapon anywhere in the direction of their prisoner. He covered Hitch until Tully could get back to him.

On their second pass Tully slid the jeep to a stop beside his buddy. Leaping out, he slashed the ropes on his ankles and helped him into the passenger seat. Moffitt kept a up a steady stream of fire while Tully climbed back into the driver's seat and stomped on the gas.

The jeep bounced across the sand nearly throwing Hitch out of his seat. He wedged his uninjured leg under the dash to support himself.

The tires threw sand high into the air as Tully cut the wheel hard to circle around and pick up Troy. They slowed only slightly for the sargeant to grab a hand hold and jump in the back. He leaned forward to place a hand on Mark Hitchcock;s shoulder to steady him. They raced across the desert to where they had left the other jeep.

By the time the Germans made the climb to the top of the wadi the 'rat patrol' was out of range.

Tully rolled to a stop next to the second jeep. Troy jumped down and pulled a knife. He quickly cut the ropes on Hitch's wrists and helped him sit up. He reached behind the seat and picked up a canteen. Handing it to Hitch he warned him to take small sips and take it easy. Hitch nodded, his throat too dry to talk.

Moffitt brought the medical kit and bent to examine the thigh wound. Blood still seeped from the hole in the leg. Moffitt bandaged the wound tightly before he turned to the arm wounds.

"These aren't too bad. I think you may live Hitch." He smiled as he said it. Removing a styrette of morphine he administered the shot. "This should help a bit."

"Thanks Sarge."

"We're going to have to travel fast Hitch. The krauts will radio our position. Can you make it?" Troy ask.

"I'll make it Sarge." Hitch closed his eye before he continued. "Do you need me to drive?"

Troy studied his driver for a minute before he shook his head.

"I'll drive for now. Maybe later."

Hitch nodded but he looked relieved. His face was pale under his desert tan.

"Column coming." Tully called from his position in the back of the jeep. He jumped down and crawled back in the driver's seat.

"Time to roll. Ready Hitch?"

"Yeah Sarge. Let's go home."

The four men faced Colonel Wilson in his office. They had dropped Hitch off at the medical tent and made their report. Now, four days later, Hitch was back with them and ready to roll.

"So Hitchcock, how are you feeling?" ask the colonel.

"Fine Sir. Ready for duty." The blond soldier replied.

"So I hear you made it pretty easy for the krauts to capture you."

Hitch blushed at the statement.

The Colonel laughed. "That's alright Private. We just captured a report from the commander of that column. Seven halftracks destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Thirty-one dead, eleven wounded. You may have been easy Private, but you certainly weren't cheap."


End file.
